


Por Lo General

by intothegarbagechute



Series: Patent Leather Ensign [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cock Slapping, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Force Anal Sex, Force Cunnilingus, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Stripping, Sub!Hux, They/Them Insert, Voyeurism, a trash compactor of trash, absolute fucking trash, and did i mention, complete garbage, dom!reader, oh jeez, sub!Kylo, trash, trash trash trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/intothegarbagechute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh geez you guys *hides face in hands*</p>
<p>When General Hux asks his Ensign if he can join her dominating rendezvous with Kylo Ren, she decides to surprise them both. The rest is basically smashing two Ken dolls together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chapter 1 is for She/Her users (and now complete!)</p>
<p>Chapter 2 is for They/Them users</p>
<p>then I'll see you in hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She/Her

General Hux’s personal ensign was really trying to keep her cool. And failing. She was just a few strides away from his office, and she honestly didn’t know what she had been thinking. Of course this moment had been coming. She brought his tea every morning, managed his agenda. Somehow all that had flown out of her mind when Kylo Ren had gone down on her, when she had fucked him, knowing full well that General Hux was watching them.

 

The doors whooshed open. Hux was at his desk, his firey red hair combed perfectly over his head. He didn’t look up from his papers. _Oh, shit_. She walked as steadily as possible to the desk, deposited the tea, and turned to go.

 

“Just one moment, Ensign,” Hux said softly. _Shit, here it is._ She turned to face him, her eyes dutifully on the floor. “There is a matter which I need to discuss with you.” She took a deep breath.

 

“What will I be charged with?” she asked.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“Charged with, sir. Mutiny? Treason? Behavior unbecomming of a First Order soldier?” she asked. He didn’t answer. “I know you’ve seen me with Kylo Ren, sir, and now that you’re bringing it up I assume—“ she looked up at his eyes. His very dialated pupils. His mouth hung open, just a bit. His breathing shallow. She realized, with stunning clarity, that he looked _aroused._

 

“You’ve been watching us,” she said. He didn’t deny it— but shame flickered across his face. She leaned close to his ear. “Because you like watching Ren, sir,” she said, letting in the tiniest hint of smugness. She looked down, and noticed that his pale neck was pink, his breath was unsteady. And his jodhpurs— there was a definite hardening bulge in his jodhpurs. _Oh my god_. She looked into his icy blue eyes, pulling slowly from his face.

 

“It is not only Ren that I have enjoyed watching. Ensign,” he said quietly, the pinkness on his neck flushing full across his face, pricking at his ears. “Damnit I’m—”

 

“You want to ask me if you can join,” she said, resting her hips back on his desk, crossing her arms across her chest. His eyes flicked up to hers.

 

“Yes,” he said simply.

 

“General, sir, I’m sorry but I have no interest in being your submissive,” she said, walking to the other side of the desk. “If you’ll even consider such a wish, given our working relationship. Sir.” His eyes widened.

 

“Ensign, please, I would never want to _force_ you to do anything you don’t want, particularly given these circumstances,” he said quickly. “I have great respect for your professional work. I— er, I request to be _your_ submissive.” Her eyes widened. “With him,” he added. He looked so restrained, so polished, from his hair down his tall, spare frame to his perfectly shined shoes. His long, pale hands weren’t even clenched. But she detected the hunger behind his eyes. “Of course, if you don’t find me attractive, if you don’t wish to—“

 

“You may join us, General,” she said. He froze, unsure what to do next. “But I’m going to need something from you. The code to your quarters.” His blue eyes widened and he quickly wrote it down for her.

 

“Be there at 19:00. Don’t be late. And don’t tell Ren,” she said, striding to the doors. “This is going to be a surprise.”

 

— — — 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Kylo asked her as quietly as his helmet would allow as she punched the code to Hux’s quarters in. The clack-clack of a trooper squadron was growing nearer. 

 

“I told you, I have a surprise for you,” she said. The doors whooshed open. They quickly stepped inside and the doors whooshed closed behind them.

 

General Hux’s personal quarters were larger than Kylo Ren’s. Unlike the Knight, he had a generous receiving room (whom he was receiving, his ensign had no idea), behind which they could see a set of double-doors open to Hux’s bedchamber, where his bed faced the door. And unlike the Knight, his bed was not a thin, solo affair. It seemed to be built for two. She turned to Kylo Ren, who was speechless at the room.

 

“Am I sure about fucking in General Hux’s personal quarters?” she asked. Kylo’s breath hitched. “He wants to watch us. I say we bring the show to him,” she said. Kylo nodded slowly and removed his helmet, handing it to her. She slowly lowered it to the floor, right before the doors: ready for Hux to see. “Leave your boots here, too,” she told him, and he stepped out of the leather bindings in an ungainly fashion, leaving the shoes in a heap.

 

She slowly undressed Kylo, dropping his shawl on the floor, his cloak on the armchair. His belt and robe found the side-table, and his tunic, the entrance to Hux’s bedroom, leaving a little trail of sinful breadcrumbs all the way to the bed. He was trembling by the time her hands lightly brushed down his pale, muscled torso, tracing a few of his scars, to find their way to his trousers. She glided her hands around the waistband and looked up at him. He was frozen, almost paralyzed with desire, like he didn’t dare do anything that would make her stop. She smirked and palmed his dick through the fabric, and he released the most filthy, obscene sound.

 

“We’ve fucked all over this star destroyer, Kylo Ren,” she whispered across his chest, the breath making his nipples pucker. “How does it feel to do this in General Hux’s quarters?” His breathing was ragged; he didn’t respond.

 

“It’s making you harder than ever,” she said, and he swallowed hard. “He’s already seen you so submissive to me, but what if you saw him watching you, is that it?” He nodded.

 

“Yes, what would— I wonder what his face would look like,” he said, and she rewarded him with another hard press on his dick. She untied his trousers and slowly drew them down his legs, sinking to the floor. His cock was already so hard, so exposed, his arousal so obvious. She rose to her high-heeled feet.

 

“Get on his bed,” she said. Kylo’s eyes went wide.

 

“Yes,” he said. “Yes….?” she asked. “Yes, _please_ ,” Kylo answered, the shame coating his face as he strode to the tall bed. His long legs easily lifted him atop the dark sheets.

 

“Sit back against the headboard,” she told him, and he complied. Then she walked over to the bed, grasping the zipper at her throat. His mouth dropped open as she slowly unzipped her uniform to its end, discarding it onto the floor. She stroked her hand over the silk stockings that came to her thighs, over the garter straps securing them to her body. Kylo swallowed, hard. Her hands rose over the shiny silk straps criss-crossing her beautiful torso, to her amazing exposed breasts. Kylo stared desperately at her.

 

“Do you want to touch me, Kylo Ren?” she asked, hoisting herself onto the tall bed.

 

“Yes, please, I’ll do anything,” he said. She moved closer to him, just an inch away. And he knew better than to close the distance.

 

“If you’re very, very good and wait, I will let you touch me,” she said, and he let out a little whine. She slapped him hard across the face, and he let out an obscene gasp. “I want you to touch yourself,” she said, moving to the foot of the bed.

 

“Yes,” he replied, and brought a large hand to his long cock. She laid out across the foot of the bed.

 

“Tell me, if you could touch me, what would you do?” she asked, watching him stroke himself.

 

“Your breasts— they’re so beautiful— I want to feel them, I want to rub your nipples under my thumbs,” he said.

 

“You can do better,” she said. He moaned against his own touch.

 

“I would drag my tongue up your inner thigh,” he said, his breath unsteady. “I would shred your underwear and bury myself in your taste. Then I would tease you, slowly, warming you up, letting you tingle until you’re so wet you’re squirming against me.”

 

“Do it with your mind,” she said. “And watch.” He let out a whimper and she felt his large, invisible hands take her breasts, pinching and stroking her puckered nipples gently. She sighed into the touch, and he let out a heady moan. She felt his tongue along her thigh, under her stockings, under her panties, felt it press into her wetness— she found herself thankful he didn’t know how very wet she was, how ready for him. She watched him as she felt his tongue slip into her, gently pressing and swirling around her clit, then flicking away. She gasped out a moan.

 

“Stroke yourself harder,” she said, and he groaned into his touch. “You’re going to come all over General Hux’s bed,” she told him, and she felt his tongue press harder at her. Her hips pushed involuntarily at the pressure, her breath unsteady.

 

“He’s going to find your filthy cum all over his sheets,” she said. “And you want this, because you’re such a slut.” He moaned obscenely, pumping himself harder and harder. He looked up and his eyes went wide. She glanced over to the door.

 

General Hux had just entered his quarters. She grinned. Hux had clearly not been expecting the sight that awaited him: with Kylo against his headboard, he was flushed with arousal and on display, his hard cock front and center. Hux was blushing furiously, his movements stiff, his gaze locked onto them. She turned back to Kylo.

 

“Don’t stop,” she said, letting her desperation come into her voice. Kylo let out a soft little moan at the sound, and she felt his tongue swirl at her, his hands roam over her body desperately. She felt the heat building within her, coiled deep within her.

 

“Don’t stop touching yourself,” she said, and watched as he kept pumping his hand along his stiff cock. She felt his tongue press greedily at her, and she writhed against him. Seeing her, he moaned, a high, whining sound. It pushed her over the edge— she felt his hands caress and hold her as she crested, felt his tongue hold pressure gently, holding her to her orgasm, to the blinding white pulsing through her body. She sighed as she caught her breath and looked up: Kylo was just watching her come. His dark eyes were so desperate.

 

“He’s going to watch you come right here,” she said. Hux was walking slowly through to the bedroom doors. “Do you want that?” she asked.

 

“ _Y—yes, please_ ,” he said, straining against himself, his cock leaking, his eyes desperate, flicking between Hux— still slowly advancing, his eyes fixed on them— and her— so on display, and yet so in control of him.

 

“Then let us watch you come,” she said, and he moaned deeply, his orgasm taking over, his cock jumping in his hand, pulsing out hot white streaks of cum all over the dark sheets. He settled and saw Hux and his ensign watching him, Hux now standing at the foot of the bed. 

 

“What a filthy slut you are. Isn’t he, General Hux?” she asked. 

 

“A very filthy slut,” Hux agreed. Kylo let out a little gasp.

 

“Did you like watching that, _General_?” she asked, and his breath hitched at her use of his title. She looked up at the General, and was surprised to find his blue eyes focused on her lounging body, at the silk stockings and straps criss-crossing her beautiful frame, all the way up to her exposed breasts. His pupils were wide with arousal, his mouth open.

 

“I said, did you like watching that?” she asked, sitting up tall on the bed. Hux bowed his head a little, subserviently.

 

“Yes, maestra,” he said. She cocked her head at the title, pleased.

 

“I can already tell you’ll be an obedient little slut for me, won’t you, General?” she asked. “Yes, maestra,” he replied, his face flushing. “Not like Kylo Ren,” she said, looking back at Kylo, whose eyes were widening. She turned back to Hux. “He can be such a filthy fuckboy. I often find I need to punish him.” Hux nodded, his gaze trained at the floor.

 

“You will not come until I command you. Can you do that for me?” she asked, and he nodded. “Do you have a safeword, General?” His eyes flicked up to hers.

 

“Yes, maestra. Ewok,” he said. She nodded. “Kylo, remember this word, and honor it if he uses it,” she said. Hux’s eyes flashed and she swore she could see his dick twitch through his trousers at the very thought of Kylo dominating him under her orders. She smiled. “General, Kylo Ren’s word is _dagobah_. You are to do the same,” she said, glancing at Kylo. His mouth was open, his breath unsteady. As usual, she could see every thought flicker across his face. She had never met anyone so desperate to be used as Kylo Ren.

 

“Good. Now, General. We’ve been giving you quite the show, would you agree?” she asked.

 

“ _Y—yes_ , maestra,” he said.

 

“It’s time for you to return the favor,” she said, a smile curling across her face. She looked back at Kylo. “Kylo, would you like to watch the General take off his clothes?” she asked. His breath caught in his throat, but he answered:

 

“Yes. Please,” he said. She smiled, and gave him a rewarding pat on his long, muscled leg.

 

“Good,” she said. She turned back to Hux and looked in those icy blue eyes. He flickered between the two of them, there, owning his own quarters, his own bed. “Strip,” she told Hux. “And take your time about it.” She scootched up the bed and sat beside Kylo, snuggling into his long torso under his arm. He let out a satisfied hum.

 

“Yes, maestra,” Hux said. He first sat in a chair, facing them, and nimbly crossed a long leg over his ankle to remove his boot. He grasped the leather firmly, flexing his bicep as he jerked it off his foot, then slid it slowly off his leg and set it carefully on the floor. His ensign could feel Kylo’s uneven breath beside her as they watched. Hux changed legs, flexing and jerking the second boot off his foot.

 

“Toss it onto the floor,” she commanded him. She knew how orderly he liked to be, how precise. He bristled, but responded, “Yes, maestra,” and tossed the second boot haphazardly. He stood and began to take off his gloves.

 

“Leave them on,” she ordered. His breath hitched and he looked up at her, his eyes wide.

 

“Yes, maestra,” he responded. Hux unbuckled his belt, letting it fall on its loops on his jacket. He brought a gloved hand to his collar and unfastened it, jerking his head to the side to release it. His hair was shaken as he looked back at his ensign and Kylo lounging on his bed, Kylo’s cum still streaked between his legs. It was absolutely filthy.

 

Hux delicately pinched the zipper at his throat with his gloved fingers, and began slowly drawing it down his body, staring at the pair of them there on his bed. He slowly worked it off his shoulders, revealing a tight black thermal beneath the uniform jacket, stretched across his lithe muscles. He tossed the jacket to the floor, and earned a smile from his ensign. He walked forward, gently tugging the tight thermal out of his trousers. She had never realized how low-slung or tight those trousers were as the thermal fabric revealed his hipbones rising out. She felt Kylo inhale sharply next to her as Hux slowly drew the fabric up and over his head, revealing his pale, hard body, his broad shoulders. Hux’s gloved hands moved to his belt, fluidly unbuckling it and letting it hang. He unzipped the trousers, shimmying them down his thighs, letting them drop to his feet— revealing his sock garters. He slowly, slowly bent down to unfasten the garters, looking up at Kylo and his new maestra.

 

“Leave them on,” she told him. 

 

“Yes, maestra,” he replied. Hux straightened up to standing. 

 

“Do you want to show us your cock?” she asked.

 

“ _Y-yes, maestra_ ,” he breathed. 

 

“Filthy,” she said, and his hands trembled as his gloved thumbs found the edge of his underwear. He slowly drew them off, letting his erection rise out, surrounded by a tangle of dark red hair. Kylo inhaled sharply next to her. She found her own breathing shallow and irregular at this tall, powerful man so disheveled under her control. He stepped out of the underwear as it fell to his ankles.

 

She scootched off the bed, landing lightly on those high heels, and walked over to General Hux, hovering her body close to him, but not touching him. Examining him. She’d never realized quite how tall he was, just a few inches shorter than Kylo, towering out of his socks. She’d never realized how taut his body was, beneath his pristine grey uniform. She’d never realized a lot of things, she thought as she looked down at his reddening, thick cock.

 

“Have I pleased you, maestra?” he asked her softly, a smirk growing on his face. He was getting haughty about his dick. Her eyes flicked up to his from his cock.

 

“Not yet, General,” she answered, and slapped him hard across the face. He gasped and looked at her hungrily. “Do you want to?” Hux blinked rapidly, looking down at her beautiful body, mere inches from his. His tongue flicked out over his lip, and he looked in her eyes.

 

“Yes, maestra,” he whimpered. She walked back to the bed, to Kylo, whose face was flooded with apprehension, and a little jealousy. She hoisted herself and sat on the tall edge, dangling those shiny shoes off.

 

“If that’s true, you will crawl to me. _General_ ,” she said, and saw Hux flush with arousal at the command. He quietly lowered himself to his hands and knees and slowly crawled the distance on his belly, keeping his gaze low, subservient. When he reached the shoes, he lifted his head to look up at her through his light eyelashes. She stroked his cheek with the edge of her shoe.

 

“Remember, General: if you are not obedient in all things to me—“ she said.

 

“—You will punish me, like Kylo Ren,” he said. She placed the toe of her shoe in his mouth. He inhaled sharply, his eyes wide.

 

“No. I can tell you’d enjoy that far too much. I will humiliate you,” she said. “And every time you make me do it, it will only become more public.” He groaned deeply, and she removed the shoe from his mouth.

 

“On your back,” she commanded, and he rolled over without a word, lying alongside the bed. She slipped off the bed and hovered her shoe over his hardening cock. He sucked in a breath, and she looked up at Kylo, who was grinning broadly.

 

“Do you like seeing the General like this, Kylo?” she asked, letting the ball of her shoe stroke Hux’s cock. Hux choked out a whimper, and Kylo languidly shifted to the edge of the bed, watching.

 

“Yes. Thank you,” Kylo said, a little breathless. She looked down at Hux.

 

“General. Do you want me to sit on your face?” she asked, and Hux let out a strangled, aroused sound.

 

“Yes, maestra,” he breathed. “Please. Please sit on my face.” She heard a desperate murmur from Kylo and watched him as she slowly peeled her wet, strappy knickers off, tossing them at Kylo. She kept watching him as she put a stockinged knee on either side of Hux’s head.

 

“I wonder, General, if you’ll be better at this than Kylo Ren,” she said, and watched Kylo’s face grow red with jealousy. She lowered herself to Hux’s waiting mouth. His tongue was strong and sharp, and he pressed firmly into her, stroking evenly. She moaned, watching Kylo closely. He said nothing, but his face said everything. Hux ran his gloved hands up her thighs, sending chills down her spine. His tongue swirled around her and she rocked her hips against him, throwing her head back obscenely for Kylo to watch. She raised an eyebrow at Kylo, and felt an invisible hand brush her nipple. She gasped, and Hux hummed, believing himself to be the cause. She grabbed Hux’s red hair roughly, putting him in his place. He continued obediently stroking into her. She looked over at Kylo, and detected the hint of a smirk. She felt two hands roughly grab her breasts, teasing and toying at the nipples. She felt the heat quickly build within her, electrifying her skin. Her hips rolled into Hux, and he swirled his tongue at her, letting her wetness dribble over him. She glanced down at Hux, watching her take her pleasure from him as he sucked eagerly at her. Then she felt her nipples pinch. She gasped, looking at Kylo’s smirk as he watched them, felt his hands grab her ass, and Hux’s tongue put her over the edge. Hux gripped her hips as she rocked through her orgasm, holding her to him as he pressed steadily against her, watching her eagerly with those ice-blue eyes. She stilled and caught her breath, then dragged a heel over his chest as she brought her feet under her and stood. She walked slowly to the bed. Kylo tensed, expecting a slap to his face, but none came.

 

Hux sat up on his elbows. “Maestra, how did I do?” he asked, a little haughtily. She regarded his leaking cock with ire. And she felt Kylo’s self-satisfaction beside her.

 

“Very well,” she praised Hux, stepping towards him. “Would you like a reward?”

 

“Please, maestra,” he said softly, his long, tight frame bending and stretching as he came to standing, his hair disheveled, his lips swolen a little. She looked back at Kylo Ren. He was staring openly at Hux’s body when he felt her gaze on him. Kylo’s dark eyes widened as he realized: he was the reward.

 

“Kylo has finished too quickly today,” she said. “But he has other uses. Kylo, do you want to suck the General’s cock?” Kylo’s eyes went wide, and his face flushed with shame and arousal.

 

“Yes. Please,” Kylo said, not daring to look up at them.

 

“General, do you want to use Kylo Ren’s mouth?” she asked him, watching him closely. His breath was ragged as he answered:

 

“Yes, maestra. Please let me use Kylo Ren’s mouth.”

 

“Kylo. On your knees,” she said. Kylo crawled across the bed and padded over to where they stood. Even in her heels, Kylo’s powerful, lanky body loomed over them both. His eyes looked haunted, desperate as he slowly sank to his knees before Hux and obediently opened his mouth.

 

“Kylo, have you ever sucked a cock before?” she asked. “No,” he answered quietly, Hux’s erection just inches from his face.

 

“He’s a fast learner, General,” she said. “You may take him when you’re ready. He likes it if you pull his hair,” she added, looking down at Kylo’s dark eyes, at the shame and arousal on his face. Hux’s hands trembled as he slowly set a gloved hand to Kylo’s head, running the fingers through his dark curls. Kylo looked up at him through his dark eyelashes, his mouth hanging open, ready to be used. Their maestra stepped behind Hux and ran her fingers lightly across his chest. She left them there as Hux slowly sank his cock into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo moaned obscenely and took the whole thing, gagging as it hit his throat, his dark eyes wide and watering. Hux held it there for a moment, relishing the sound, the feeling, before pulling back again. Hux gently thrust his cock into Kylo’s mouth, and Kylo serviced him as best he could, running his tongue along the length and tip. Hux grabbed his hair roughly and Kylo moaned desperately. Hux shuddered at the sound, at the sensation vibrating around him. Their maestra circled them closely, trailing her fingers over Kylo’s shoulders.

 

“How long have you wanted this, General?” she asked, and his blue eyes flew to hers, panicked and ashamed.

 

“For so long, maestra. For both of you. For months,” he said, and Kylo moaned deeply. Hux began to thrust into him more evenly, building up a rhythm.

 

“Did you know Kylo would be such a good little slut?” she asked.

 

“No, maestra, but he is, he is a filthy little slut,” Hux said, his voice breathy with arousal. Kylo whimpered around his cock.

 

“Would you like to see what else he can do?” she asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. They both froze for a beat— Hux, unsure, Kylo, dark with hope.

 

“Yes, maestra,” Hux said, truly fucking Kylo’s face in earnest.

 

“Kylo, touch the General with your mind,” she said, and heard him gasp. “Do what you want with him.” She saw his lips try to smile around Hux’s thick cock. Hux gasped: he felt Kylo’s hands running over his body, pinching his nipples, holding his hips steady, controlling his thrusts into Kylo’s mouth.

 

“My— what is— what,” Hux sputtered, and his maestra slapped him hard across the face. He gasped, then moaned desperately as he felt a finger, then another, press into him, spreading him open, making him ready. She looked at Kylo, at the delight on his face.

 

“Slap him with your cock,” she ordered, and Hux pulled out and slapped Kylo, hard, across the face, leaving a few beads of cum. He pressed into Kylo’s mouth again. Kylo groaned, and Hux felt a third finger work him open.

 

“General,” she whispered at his shoulder, “Do you want it?”

 

“Y-yes, maestra, I need— I need his cock,” Hux said. 

 

“Are you desperate for it?” she asked.

 

“So, so desperate,” Hux cried out. Kylo groaned, and Hux could feel Kylo press slowly into him, even as he fucked his face. Their maestra looked down and noticed Kylo’s dick was hard again.

 

“Do you like me watching you like this? So utterly used?” she asked, running the edge of her shoe against his cock. He let out the most obscene sound. “Go on, jerk yourself off again.” His hand flew to his cock, and he stroked it hard. She slowly moved to Hux’s bed, watching as Kylo fucked Hux into his own mouth, their thrusts moving in a rhythm. She lounged on the bed, waiting for them to beg.

 

Hux looked over at her, his face red, his eyes desperate.

 

“ _Please, please,_ maestra,” Hux begged. She rolled onto her stomach, letting him see her gorgeous breasts, musing over their plight. “It’s too much, maestra, I can’t—“ he choked as Kylo thrust into him again. She looked at Kylo as Hux thrust into his face, at the tortured look in Kylo’s eyes— how much he liked this, how much he hated that he liked this.

 

“Come, General,” she said casually, and Kylo sucked hard on him. Hux gasped, clutching Kylo’s hair in his gloved fists, his ass tense. He gasped with every last jerk as he came into Kylo’s mouth. He slipped out and stood, catching his breath, gently touching Kylo’s shoulders with his gloved hands.

 

Kylo knelt on the ground, red-faced and stroking himself. His maestra slipped off the bed and knelt down beside him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Come for me, Kylo,” she whispered, “come on the General’s boot.” His eyes went wide and he sobbed, coming hard all over that nearby discarded boot. Hux’s face went red at the sight of it. She slowly helped Kylo to standing, his body shaking with exertion, his jaw sore, and guided him to sit at the edge of the bed. She looked back at the General.

 

“Clean him up, General,” she said, and when she saw him retreat for a towel or something, she amended, “with your mouth.” His eyes widened, but he replied, “Yes, maestra,” and sank to his knees and set his tongue to Kylo’s long cock, carefully licking it clean. He looked up at Kylo, at his wrecked, exhausted eyes, as she poured them a glass of water. 

 

“Do you like the taste of him?” she asked.

 

“Yes,” Hux answered too quickly, too eagerly. “Maestra,” he added. She carefully tipped the glass of water to Kylo’s lips, letting her hands caress his scalp. Hux finished and stood, so she passed the water to him as he began to dress.

 

“You were both very greedy today,” she said. Hux turned towards her, pricked with panicky shame.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kylo said, watching her stride to her dress and zip it on. “Please, let me make it up to you,” he said, standing. She looked back at him, tall and desperate and completely naked to her, at the General, halfway back into his clothes, ashamed. “Yes, we— I don’t deserve this pleasure,” Hux said.

 

“Don’t worry,” she said, “I will make you both pay.” And she left.


	2. They/Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same story, different pronouns: they/them exclusively 1st person

General Hux’s personal ensign was really trying to keep their cool. And failing. They were just a few strides away from his office, and they honestly didn’t know what they had been thinking. Of course this moment had been coming. They brought his tea every morning, managed his agenda. Somehow all that had flown out of their mind when Kylo Ren had gone down on them, when they had fucked him, knowing full well that General Hux was watching them both.

 

The doors whooshed open. Hux was at his desk, his firey red hair combed perfectly over his head. He didn’t look up from his papers. _Oh, shit_. They walked as steadily as possible to the desk, deposited the tea, and turned to go.

 

“Just one moment, Ensign,” Hux said softly. _Shit, here it is._ They turned to face him, their eyes dutifully on the floor. “There is a matter which I need to discuss with you.” They took a deep breath.

 

“What will I be charged with?” they asked.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“Charged with, sir. Mutiny? Treason? Behavior unbecomming of a First Order soldier?” they asked. He didn’t answer. “I know you’ve seen me with Kylo Ren, sir, and now that you’re bringing it up I assume—“ they looked up at his eyes. His very dialated pupils. His mouth hung open, just a bit. His breathing shallow. They realized, with stunning clarity, that he looked _aroused._

 

“You’ve been watching us,” they said. He didn’t deny it— but shame flickered across his face. They leaned close to his ear. “Because you like watching Ren, sir,” they said, letting in the tiniest hint of smugness. They looked down, and noticed that his pale neck was pink, his breath was unsteady. And his jodhpurs— there was a definite hardening bulge in his jodhpurs. _Oh my god_. They looked into his icy blue eyes, pulling slowly from his face.

 

“It is not only Ren that I have enjoyed watching. Ensign,” he said quietly, the pinkness on his neck flushing full across his face, pricking at his ears. “Damnit I’m—”

 

“You want to ask me if you can join,” they said, resting their hips back on his desk, crossing their arms across their chest. His eyes flicked up to theirs.

 

“Yes,” he said simply.

 

“General, sir, I’m sorry but I have no interest in being your submissive,” they said, walking to the other side of the desk. “If you’ll even consider such a wish, given our working relationship. Sir.” His eyes widened.

 

“Ensign, please, I would never want to _force_ you to do anything you don’t want, particularly given these circumstances,” he said quickly. “I have great respect for your professional work. I— er, I request to be _your_ submissive.” Their eyes widened. “With him,” he added. He looked so restrained, so polished, from his hair down his tall, spare frame to his perfectly shined shoes. His long, pale hands weren’t even clenched. But they detected the hunger behind his eyes. “Of course, if you don’t find me attractive, if you don’t wish to—“

 

“You may join us, General,” they said. He froze, unsure what to do next. “But I’m going to need something from you. The code to your quarters.” His blue eyes widened and he quickly wrote it down for them.

 

“Be there at 19:00. Don’t be late. And don’t tell Ren,” they said, striding to the doors. “This is going to be a surprise.”

 

— — — 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Kylo asked their as quietly as his helmet would allow as they punched the code to Hux’s quarters in. The clack-clack of a trooper squadron was growing nearer. 

 

“I told you, I have a surprise for you,” they said. The doors whooshed open. Both quickly stepped inside and the doors whooshed closed.

 

General Hux’s personal quarters were larger than Kylo Ren’s. Unlike the Knight, he had a generous receiving room (whom he was receiving, his ensign had no idea), behind which they could see a set of double-doors open to Hux’s bedchamber, where his bed faced the door. And unlike the Knight, his bed was not a thin, solo affair. It seemed to be built for two. They turned to Kylo Ren, who was speechless at the room.

 

“Am I sure about fucking in General Hux’s personal quarters?” they asked. Kylo’s breath hitched. “He wants to watch us. I say we bring the show to him,” they said. Kylo nodded slowly and removed his helmet, handing it to them. They slowly lowered it to the floor, right before the doors: ready for Hux to see. “Leave your boots here, too,” they told him, and he stepped out of the leather bindings in an ungainly fashion, leaving the shoes in a heap.

 

They slowly undressed Kylo, dropping his shawl on the floor, his cloak on the armchair. His belt and robe found the side-table, and his tunic, the entrance to Hux’s bedroom, leaving a little trail of sinful breadcrumbs all the way to the bed. He was trembling by the time their hands lightly brushed down his pale, muscled torso, tracing a few of his scars, to find the way to his trousers. They glided their hands around the waistband and looked up at him. He was frozen, almost paralyzed with desire, like he didn’t dare do anything that would make them stop. They smirked and palmed his dick through the fabric, and he released the most filthy, obscene sound.

 

“We’ve fucked all over this star destroyer, Kylo Ren,” they whispered across his chest, the breath making his nipples pucker. “How does it feel to do this in General Hux’s quarters?” His breathing was ragged; he didn’t respond.

 

“It’s making you harder than ever,” they said, and he swallowed hard. “He’s already seen you so submissive to me, but what if you saw him watching you, is that it?” He nodded.

 

“Yes, what would— I wonder what his face would look like,” he said, and they rewarded him with another hard press on his dick. They untied his trousers and slowly drew the fabric down his legs, sinking to the floor. His cock was already so hard, so exposed, his arousal so obvious. They rose to their high-heeled feet.

 

“Get on his bed,” they said. Kylo’s eyes went wide.

 

“Yes,” he said. “Yes….?” they asked. “Yes, _please_ ,” Kylo answered, the shame coating his face as he strode to the tall bed. His long legs easily lifted him atop the dark sheets.

 

“Sit back against the headboard,” they told him, and he complied. Then they walked over to the bed, grasping the zipper at their throat. His mouth dropped open as they slowly unzipped their uniform to its end, discarding it onto the floor. They stroked their hand over the silk stockings that came to their thighs, over the garter straps securing them to their body. Kylo swallowed, hard. Their hands rose over the shiny silk straps criss-crossing their beautiful torso, to their amazing exposed breasts. Kylo stared desperately at them.

 

“Do you want to touch me, Kylo Ren?” they asked, hoisting themself onto the tall bed.

 

“Yes, please, I’ll do anything,” he said. They moved closer to him, just an inch away. And he knew better than to close the distance.

 

“If you’re very, very good and wait, I will let you touch me,” they said, and he let out a little whine. They slapped him hard across the face, and he let out an obscene gasp. “I want you to touch yourself,” they said, moving to the foot of the bed.

 

“Yes,” he replied, and brought a large hand to his long cock. They laid out across the foot of the bed.

 

“Tell me, if you could touch me, what would you do?” they asked, watching him stroke himself.

 

“Your breasts— they’re so beautiful— I want to feel them, I want to rub your nipples under my thumbs,” he said.

 

“You can do better,” they said. He moaned against his own touch.

 

“I would drag my tongue up your inner thigh,” he said, his breath unsteady. “I would shred your underwear and bury myself in your taste. Then I would tease you, slowly, warming you up, letting you tingle until you’re so wet you’re squirming against me.”

 

“Do it with your mind,” they said. “And watch.” He let out a whimper and they felt his large, invisible hands take their breasts, pinching and stroking their puckered nipples gently. They sighed into the touch, and he let out a heady moan. They felt his tongue along their thigh, under their stockings, under their knickers, felt it press into their wetness— they found themself thankful he didn’t know how very wet they were, how ready for him. They watched him as they felt his tongue slip into them, gently pressing and swirling around their clit, then flicking away. They gasped out a moan.

 

“Stroke yourself harder,” they said, and he groaned into his touch. “You’re going to come all over General Hux’s bed,” they told him, and they felt his tongue press harder at them. Their hips pushed involuntarily at the pressure, their breath unsteady.

 

“He’s going to find your filthy cum all over his sheets,” they said. “And you want this, because you’re such a slut.” He moaned obscenely, pumping himself harder and harder. He looked up and his eyes went wide. They glanced over to the door.

 

General Hux had just entered his quarters. They grinned. Hux had clearly not been expecting the sight that awaited him: with Kylo against his headboard, he was flushed with arousal and on display, his hard cock front and center. Hux was blushing furiously, his movements stiff, his gaze locked onto the pair. They turned back to Kylo.

 

“Don’t stop,” they said, letting their desperation come into their voice. Kylo let out a soft little moan at the sound, and they felt his tongue swirl at them, his hands roam over their body desperately. They felt the heat building within them, coiled deep within them.

 

“Don’t stop touching yourself,” they said, and watched as he kept pumping his hand along his stiff cock. They felt his tongue press greedily at them, and they writhed against him. Seeing them, he moaned, a high, whining sound. It pushed them over the edge— they felt his hands caress and hold their as they crested, felt his tongue hold pressure gently, holding them to their orgasm, to the blinding white pulsing through their body. They sighed as they caught their breath and looked up: Kylo was just watching them come. His dark eyes were so desperate.

 

“He’s going to watch you come right here,” they said. Hux was walking slowly through to the bedroom doors. “Do you want that?” they asked.

 

“ _Y—yes, please_ ,” he said, straining against himself, his cock leaking, his eyes desperate, flicking between Hux— still slowly advancing, his eyes fixed on the pair— and them— so on display, and yet so in control of him.

 

“Then let us watch you come,” they said, and he moaned deeply, his orgasm taking over, his cock jumping in his hand, pulsing out hot white streaks of cum all over the dark sheets. He settled and saw Hux and his ensign watching him, Hux now standing at the foot of the bed. 

 

“What a filthy slut you are. Isn’t he, General Hux?” they asked. 

 

“A very filthy slut,” Hux agreed. Kylo let out a little gasp.

 

“Did you like watching that, _General_?” they asked, and his breath hitched at the use of his title. They looked up at the General, and were surprised to find his blue eyes focused on their lounging body, at the silk stockings and straps criss-crossing their beautiful frame, all the way up to their exposed breasts. His pupils were wide with arousal, his mouth open.

 

“I said, did you like watching that?” they asked, sitting up tall on the bed. Hux bowed his head a little, subserviently.

 

“Yes, highness,” he said. They cocked their head at the title, pleased.

 

“I can already tell you’ll be an obedient little slut for me, won’t you, General?” they asked. “Yes, highness,” he replied, his face flushing. “Not like Kylo Ren,” they said, looking back at Kylo, whose eyes were widening. They turned back to Hux. “He can be such a filthy fuckboy. I often find I need to punish him.” Hux nodded, his gaze trained at the floor.

 

“You will not come until I command you. Can you do that for me?” they asked, and he nodded. “Do you have a safeword, General?” His eyes flicked up to theirs.

 

“Yes, highness. Ewok,” he said. They nodded. “Kylo, remember this word, and honor it if he uses it,” they said. Hux’s eyes flashed and they swore they could see his dick twitch through his trousers at the very thought of Kylo dominating him under their orders. They smiled. “General, Kylo Ren’s word is _dagobah_. You are to do the same,” they said, glancing at Kylo. His mouth was open, his breath unsteady. As usual, they could see every thought flicker across his face. They had never met anyone so desperate to be used as Kylo Ren.

 

“Good. Now, General. We’ve been giving you quite the show, would you agree?” they asked.

 

“ _Y—yes_ , highness,” he said.

 

“It’s time for you to return the favor,” they said, a smile curling across their face. They looked back at Kylo. “Kylo, would you like to watch the General take off his clothes?” they asked. His breath caught in his throat, but he answered:

 

“Yes. Please,” he said. They smiled, and gave him a rewarding pat on his long, muscled leg.

 

“Good,” they said. They turned back to Hux and looked in those icy blue eyes. He flickered between the two of them, there, owning his own quarters, his own bed. “Strip,” they told Hux. “And take your time about it.” They scootched up the bed and sat beside Kylo, snuggling into his long torso under his arm. He let out a satisfied hum.

 

“Yes, highness,” Hux said. He first sat in a chair, facing them, and nimbly crossed a long leg over his ankle to remove his boot. He grasped the leather firmly, flexing his bicep as he jerked it off his foot, then slid it slowly off his leg and set it carefully on the floor. His ensign could feel Kylo’s uneven breath beside their as they watched. Hux changed legs, flexing and jerking the second boot off his foot.

 

“Toss it onto the floor,” they commanded him. They knew how orderly he liked to be, how precise. He bristled, but responded, “Yes, highness,” and tossed the second boot haphazardly. He stood and began to take off his gloves.

 

“Leave them on,” they ordered. His breath hitched and he looked up at them, his eyes wide.

 

“Yes, highness,” he responded. Hux unbuckled his belt, letting it fall on its loops on his jacket. He brought a gloved hand to his collar and unfastened it, jerking his head to the side to release it. His hair was shaken as he looked back at his ensign and Kylo lounging on his bed, Kylo’s cum still streaked between his legs. It was absolutely filthy.

 

Hux delicately pinched the zipper at his throat with his gloved fingers, and began slowly drawing it down his body, staring at the pair of them there on his bed. He slowly worked it off his shoulders, revealing a tight black thermal beneath the uniform jacket, stretched across his lithe muscles. He tossed the jacket to the floor, and earned a smile from his ensign. He walked forward, gently tugging the tight thermal out of his trousers. They had never realized how low-slung or tight those trousers were as the thermal fabric revealed his hipbones rising out. They felt Kylo inhale sharply next to them as Hux slowly drew the fabric up and over his head, revealing his pale, hard body, his broad shoulders. Hux’s gloved hands moved to his belt, fluidly unbuckling it and letting it hang. He unzipped the trousers, shimmying the clinging fabric down his thighs, letting it drop to his feet— revealing his sock garters. He slowly, slowly bent down to unfasten the garters, looking up at Kylo and his new maestra.

 

“Leave them on,” they told him. 

 

“Yes, highness,” he replied. Hux straightened up to standing. 

 

“Do you want to show us your cock?” they asked.

 

“ _Y-yes, highness_ ,” he breathed. 

 

“Filthy,” they said, and his hands trembled as his gloved thumbs found the edge of his underwear. He slowly drew them off, letting his erection rise out, surrounded by a tangle of dark red hair. Kylo inhaled sharply next to them. They found their own breathing shallow and irregular at this tall, powerful man so disheveled under their control. He stepped out of the underwear as it fell to his ankles.

 

They scootched off the bed, landing lightly on those high heels, and walked over to General Hux, hovering their body close to him, but not touching him. Examining him. They’d never realized quite how tall he was, just a few inches shorter than Kylo, towering out of his socks. They’d never realized how taut his body was, beneath his pristine grey uniform. They’d never realized a lot of things, they thought as they looked down at his reddening, thick cock.

 

“Have I pleased you, highness?” he asked their softly, a smirk growing on his face. He was getting haughty about his dick. Their eyes flicked up to his from his cock.

 

“Not yet, General,” they answered, and slapped him hard across the face. He gasped and looked at them hungrily. “Do you want to?” Hux blinked rapidly, looking down at their beautiful body, mere inches from his. His tongue flicked out over his lip, and he looked in their eyes.

 

“Yes, highness,” he whimpered. They walked back to the bed, to Kylo, whose face was flooded with apprehension, and a little jealousy. They hoisted themself and sat on the tall edge, dangling those shiny shoes off.

 

“If that’s true, you will crawl to me. _General_ ,” they said, and saw Hux flush with arousal at the command. He quietly lowered himself to his hands and knees and slowly crawled the distance on his belly, keeping his gaze low, subservient. When he reached the shoes, he lifted his head to look up at their through his light eyelashes. They stroked his cheek with the edge of their shoe.

 

“Remember, General: if you are not obedient in all things to me—“ they said.

 

“—You will punish me, like Kylo Ren,” he said. They placed the toe of their shoe in his mouth. He inhaled sharply, his eyes wide.

 

“No. I can tell you’d enjoy that far too much. I will humiliate you,” they said. “And every time you make me do it, it will only become more public.” He groaned deeply, and they removed the shoe from his mouth.

 

“On your back,” they commanded, and he rolled over without a word, lying alongside the bed. They slipped off the bed and hovered their shoe over his hardening cock. He sucked in a breath, and they looked up at Kylo, who was grinning broadly.

 

“Do you like seeing the General like this, Kylo?” they asked, letting the ball of their shoe stroke Hux’s cock. Hux choked out a whimper, and Kylo languidly shifted to the edge of the bed, watching.

 

“Yes. Thank you,” Kylo said, a little breathless. They looked down at Hux.

 

“General. Do you want me to sit on your face?” they asked, and Hux let out a strangled, aroused sound.

 

“Yes, highness,” he breathed. “Please. Please sit on my face.” They heard a desperate murmur from Kylo and watched him as they slowly peeled their wet, strappy knickers off, tossing them at Kylo. They kept watching him as they put a stockinged knee on either side of Hux’s head.

 

“I wonder, General, if you’ll be better at this than Kylo Ren,” they said, and watched Kylo’s face grow red with jealousy. They lowered themself to Hux’s waiting mouth. His tongue was strong and sharp, and he pressed firmly into them, stroking evenly. They moaned, watching Kylo closely. He said nothing, but his face said everything. Hux ran his gloved hands up their thighs, sending chills down their spine. His tongue swirled around them and they rocked their hips against him, throwing their head back obscenely for Kylo to watch. They raised an eyebrow at Kylo, and felt an invisible hand brush their nipple. They gasped, and Hux hummed, believing himself to be the cause. They grabbed Hux’s red hair roughly, putting him in his place. He continued obediently stroking into them. They looked over at Kylo, and detected the hint of a smirk. They felt two hands roughly grab their breasts, teasing and toying at the nipples. They felt the heat quickly build within them, electrifying their skin. Their hips rolled into Hux, and he swirled his tongue at them, letting their wetness dribble over him. They glanced down at Hux, watching their take their pleasure from him as he sucked eagerly at them. Then they felt their nipples pinch. They gasped, looking at Kylo’s smirk as he watched them, felt his hands grab their ass, and Hux’s tongue put them over the edge. Hux gripped their hips as they rocked through their orgasm, holding them to him as he pressed steadily against them, watching them eagerly with those ice-blue eyes. They stilled and caught their breath, then dragged a heel over Hux’s chest as they brought their feet under them and stood. They walked slowly to the bed. Kylo tensed, expecting a slap to his face, but none came.

 

Hux sat up on his elbows. “Highness, how did I do?” he asked, a little haughtily. They regarded his leaking cock with ire. And they felt Kylo’s self-satisfaction beside them.

 

“Very well,” they praised Hux, stepping towards him. “Would you like a reward?”

 

“Please, highness,” he said softly, his long, tight frame bending and stretching as he came to standing, his hair disheveled, his lips swolen a little. They looked back at Kylo Ren. He was staring openly at Hux’s body when he felt their gaze on him. Kylo’s dark eyes widened as he realized: he was the reward.

 

“Kylo has finished too quickly today,” they said. “But he has other uses. Kylo, do you want to suck the General’s cock?” Kylo’s eyes went wide, and his face flushed with shame and arousal.

 

“Yes. Please,” Kylo said, not daring to look up at them.

 

“General, do you want to use Kylo Ren’s mouth?” they asked him, watching him closely. His breath was ragged as he answered:

 

“Yes, maestra. Please let me use Kylo Ren’s mouth.”

 

“Kylo. On your knees,” they said. Kylo crawled across the bed and padded over to where they stood. Even in their heels, Kylo’s powerful, lanky body loomed over both the ensign and Hux. Kylo’s eyes looked haunted, desperate as he slowly sank to his knees before Hux and obediently opened his mouth.

 

“Kylo, have you ever sucked a cock before?” they asked. “No,” he answered quietly, Hux’s erection just inches from his face.

 

“He’s a fast learner, General,” they said. “You may take him when you’re ready. He likes it if you pull his hair,” they added, looking down at Kylo’s dark eyes, at the shame and arousal on his face. Hux’s hands trembled as he slowly set a gloved hand to Kylo’s head, running the fingers through his dark curls. Kylo looked up at him through his dark eyelashes, his mouth hanging open, ready to be used. Their maestra stepped behind Hux and ran their fingers lightly across his chest. They left the fingertips there as Hux slowly sank his cock into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo moaned obscenely and took the whole thing, gagging as it hit his throat, his dark eyes wide and watering. Hux held it there for a moment, relishing the sound, the feeling, before pulling back again. Hux gently thrust his cock into Kylo’s mouth, and Kylo serviced him as best he could, running his tongue along the length and tip. Hux grabbed his hair roughly and Kylo moaned desperately. Hux shuddered at the sound, at the sensation vibrating around him. Their highness circled them closely, trailing their fingers over Kylo’s shoulders.

 

“How long have you wanted this, General?” they asked, and his blue eyes flew to hers, panicked and ashamed.

 

“For so long, highness. For both of you. For months,” he said, and Kylo moaned deeply. Hux began to thrust into him more evenly, building up a rhythm.

 

“Did you know Kylo would be such a good little slut?” they asked.

 

“No, highness, but he is, he is a filthy little slut,” Hux said, his voice breathy with arousal. Kylo whimpered around his cock.

 

“Would you like to see what else he can do?” they asked, a mischievous twinkle in their eye. The men both froze for a beat— Hux, unsure, Kylo, dark with hope.

 

“Yes, highness,” Hux said, truly fucking Kylo’s face in earnest.

 

“Kylo, touch the General with your mind,” they said, and heard him gasp. “Do what you want with him.” They saw his lips try to smile around Hux’s thick cock. Hux gasped: he felt Kylo’s hands running over his body, pinching his nipples, holding his hips steady, controlling his thrusts into Kylo’s mouth.

 

“My— what is— what,” Hux sputtered, and his ensign slapped him hard across the face. He gasped, then moaned desperately as he felt a finger, then another, press into him, spreading him open, making him ready. They looked at Kylo, at the delight on his face.

 

“Slap him with your cock,” they ordered, and Hux pulled out and slapped Kylo, hard, across the face, leaving a few beads of cum. He pressed into Kylo’s mouth again. Kylo groaned, and Hux felt a third finger work him open.

 

“General,” they whispered at his shoulder, “Do you want it?”

 

“Y-yes, highness, I need— I need his cock,” Hux said. 

 

“Are you desperate for it?” they asked.

 

“So, so desperate,” Hux cried out. Kylo groaned, and Hux could feel Kylo press slowly into him, even as he fucked his face. Their highness looked down and noticed Kylo’s dick was hard again.

 

“Do you like me watching you like this? So utterly used?” they asked, running the edge of their shoe against his cock. He let out the most obscene sound. “Go on, jerk yourself off again.” His hand flew to his cock, and he stroked it hard. They slowly moved to Hux’s bed, watching as Kylo fucked Hux into his own mouth, his thrusts moving in a rhythm. They lounged on the bed, waiting for them to beg.

 

Hux looked over at them, his face red, his eyes desperate.

 

“ _Please, please,_ highness,” Hux begged. They rolled onto their stomach, letting him see their gorgeous breasts, musing over their plight. “It’s too much, highness, I can’t—“ he choked as Kylo thrust into him again. They looked at Kylo as Hux thrust into his face, at the tortured look in Kylo’s eyes— how much he liked this, how much he hated that he liked this.

 

“Come, General,” they said casually, and Kylo sucked hard on him. Hux gasped, clutching Kylo’s hair in his gloved fists, his ass tense. He gasped with every last jerk as he came into Kylo’s mouth. He slipped out and stood, catching his breath, gently touching Kylo’s shoulders with his gloved hands.

 

Kylo knelt on the ground, red-faced and stroking himself. They slipped off the bed and knelt down beside him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Come for me, Kylo,” they whispered, “come on the General’s boot.” His eyes went wide and he sobbed, coming hard all over that nearby discarded boot. Hux’s face went red at the sight of it. They slowly helped Kylo to standing, his body shaking with exertion, his jaw sore, and guided him to sit at the edge of the bed. They looked back at Hux.

 

“Clean him up, General,” they said, and when they saw him retreat for a towel or something, they amended, “with your mouth.” His eyes widened, but he replied, “Yes, highness,” and sank to his knees and set his tongue to Kylo’s long cock, carefully licking it clean. He looked up at Kylo, at his wrecked, exhausted eyes, as they poured them a glass of water. 

 

“Do you like the taste of him?” they asked.

 

“Yes,” Hux answered too quickly, too eagerly. “Maestra,” he added. They carefully tipped the glass of water to Kylo’s lips, letting their hands caress his scalp. Hux finished and stood, so they passed the water to him as he began to dress.

 

“You were both very greedy today,” they said. Hux turned towards them, pricked with panicky shame.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kylo said, watching them stride to their dress and zip it on. “Please, let me make it up to you,” he said, standing. They looked back at him, tall and desperate and completely naked to their, at the General, halfway back into his clothes, ashamed. “Yes, we— I don’t deserve this pleasure,” Hux said.

 

“Don’t worry,” they said, “I will make you both pay.” And they left.

**Author's Note:**

> My Dear Trash Pals,
> 
> I'm sorry to keep you waiting! I'm compulsive and can't give you anything less than the premium trash you deserve. Hopefully this is worth the wait!
> 
> xoxo,  
> garbagechute


End file.
